Pájaros de misma pluma
by Indy DeLarge
Summary: "No eran amigos. Pero era mas creíble decir que eran hermanos por lo similarmente sombríos que eran sus temperamentos". En una oportunidad caída del cielo, como una bendición o maldición, K' y Leona entrenan juntos solo para luego verse atados en la compañía del otro.


Si estaba caminando o si estaba peleando no importaba, los movimientos de Leona eran concisos y robóticos. Pero incluso entonces, si observabas atentamente lo suficiente la verías bailando, no en una luz etérea con aires de bailarina de ballet pero aun así…era perfecto, con cada pieza del rompecabezas cayendo en su lugar. Y de la misma manera en la que una bailarina sonríe a través del dolor quemante de sus piernas, esta luchadora miraba estoica a su oponente a través del dolor de los golpes que la marcaban violeta.

Pero también podríamos haber dicho que ella se mantenía en pie a través de las heridas causadas por fuego violento, y no el fuego de cualquiera.

K' y Leona no eran amigos, pero Whip solía bromear con que lo más creíble era decir que eran hermanos por la similar apatía con la que ambos actuaban. Con el tiempo, Seirah se había convertido en el puente entre los mercenarios y los forajidos de NESTS, hasta el punto en que los soldados en la base se habían acostumbrado a ver al chico de pelo blanco, la niñita hiperactiva y el ciborg rondando por los pasillos. Especialmente hoy, porque hoy era el cumpleaños de Whip, y Ralf había decidido llevar a cabo la celebración en el bar de King, 'Illusion' (a pesar de las quejas y reproches de Whip).

Sea la forma que fuera, a K' no le importaba con tal de que pudiera pasar más tiempo con su hermana.

Pero ese no era el caso en este momento…

Leona sintió la presión de su mano alrededor de su garganta y el beso del cuero caliente en la piel, lo cual la hizo impulsivamente boquear por aire pero solo logro dejarla sin aliento. "Apuesto a que pensaste que esto sería un juego de niños comparado con pelear en una campo de batalla" rió el joven en su cabeza. K' la estaba sosteniendo en el aire por el pescuezo pero ella estaba serena y suelta como un trozo de seda.

Arrojo a la chica de cabello azul al piso y observó cómo lentamente jadeaba por aire con esos ojos azules aún inexpresivos.

— Tch, esto es jodidamente aburrido, no sé porque Maxima insiste con este estúpido entrenamiento. Eres débil.

Sin mirar atrás K' comenzó a alejarse en el fondo sintiéndose como basura por haber sido demasiado duro con esa chica rara. El torneo de KOF estaba cerca y su mecánico amigo le había insistido que comenzara a entrenar."No pelearas contra mí o contra Kula en el ring. Esta vez es diferente, no estarás acostumbrado a sus técnicas"había advertido Maxima. El joven odiaba KOF, pero aun así participaba cada condenada vez que se organizaba. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta era consiente de porque volvía…y por quien. Desde que logró escapar de NESTS siempre sintió la necesidad de probarlo, a nadie más que a sí mismo, que no era solo una fallida extensión de Kyo Kusanagi.

Pero algunas noches no podía evitar preguntarse a sí mismo si alguna vez sería capaz de sobrepasar el destino impuesto de ser 'la segunda flama Kusanagi'. Siempre en segundo lugar, nunca el más fuerte…

"Deberías sacar provecho de un poco de entrenamiento con esos mercenarios…son tenaces" había dicho Maxima convenciéndolo.

"No lo son"pensó K' para sí mismo mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

Leona vio al chico alejarse y con esfuerzo se puso de pie, con marcas rojas en su cuello y sudor en su frente. No perdería, no de esta manera.

— La pelea no ha acabado — dijo monótona.

K' se giró y la vio nuevamente en su posición de lucha, claramente lesionada pero de alguna manera su cuerpo inconsciente de ello. La situación ya lo estaba haciendo enojar, solo quería terminar la jodida pelea.

— Para ser del tipo de los que huyen en batalla eres bastante egocéntrico — soltó Leona. Estaba poniéndolo a prueba.

— Así que puedes hablar — acomodó sus lentes con desdén.

K' odiaba pelear con niñas, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual odiaba ver a Kula participar en KOF. Cada vez que la veía recibir un golpe experimentaba un mini ataque cardiaco, y era por eso que siempre peleaba antes que ella en las batallas 3 versus 3. De esa manera él y Maxima podían vencer tantos oponentes como les fuera posible evitando que ella tuviera que subirse al ring. Generalmente siempre se sentía incómodo peleando contra una mujer a pesar de que sabía que podían manejarlo…pero también odiaba que lo pusieran a prueba.

Leona lo esperaba desafiante.

"Detesto pegarle a las niñas…"

— ¡Te quemare viva, mujer estúpida! — grito K' mientras cargaba con toda su fuerza dándole un codazo en el estómago. El ataque la dejó sin aliento, pero logró alejarse saltando lejos de él y esquivando una patada alta.

— Tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo es bastante lento — dijo ella sin emoción, pensando en lo útil que era su poder de pirokinesis en la batalla y preguntándose cómo pelearía si no lo tuviera.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — contesto K' pateando un proyectil de fuego.

Leona rodo a un costado esquivando el ataque pero antes de que pudiera reponer su compostura él ya estaba frente a ella. "Acabemos con esto"pensó irritado.

K' llevo a cabo un Ein Trigger, un movimiento regular en su técnica y el usual golpe final que usaba cuando se cansaba de una pelea. Llevo su mano hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante disparándole fuego en el torso pecho y antes de que ella pudiera asimilar el golpe, le dio una patada alta, llevando un rayo de fuego con su pierna. El ataque la levanto del suelo y K' la atrapó en el aire.

Estaba sosteniéndola de la garganta otra vez pero no quería lastimarla nuevamente por lo que dejo salir un poco de fuego para que sintiera la quemazón en su cuello, pero no lo suficiente como para quemar su carne. Era una advertencia…y él sabía que ella sabía.

— ¿Qué pasa? Ya no hablas tanto ahora ¿verdad? —dijo K' entre dientes.

El joven estudio su rostro, y vio esos ojos azules una vez más, ojos muertos que estaban retándolo a seguir. De repente se sintió expuesto a pesar de los lentes de sol cubriendo su mirada, esto lo enojo aún más y el fuego en su mano comenzó a incrementar. Se sorprendió al sentir como el cuello de Leona se tensaba, estaba hablándole y a pesar de que las palabras sonaron como un suspiro se sintieron como mil agujas pinchando a través su ego.

— El…fuego de…un imitador…no…quema — dijo mientras sus ojos azules perforaban la coraza de K'.

Esa había sido la gota final y un golpe bajo demasiado fuerte para ignorar, el joven rechino sus dientes mientras estrujaba el cuello de Leona como una naranja y dejaba salir el fuego. En su ira notó como la joven se movía a través de las llamas y clavaba las uñas en su antebrazo. Esto hizo que K' volviera en sí. A pesar de cuan insufrible había sido ella, él no la quemo…si no que se detuvo. Lentamente bajo la presión en su agarre.

Observó a la muchacha y notó sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy tan infantil como para molestarme por una hipócrita como tú? Deberías ser tu quien se preocupe por no perder el control — dijo con veneno refiriéndose a la sangre Orochi de Leona.

En ese momento creyó que era lo justo, ella había tocado un tema tabú así que K' tenía el derecho de retribuir el favor. La soltó haciéndola caer al suelo mientras observaba como jadeaba por aire otra vez."Esto fue estúpido"pensó para sí mismo. De verdad estaba molesto, podría haber estado tomando una siesta en lugar de perder el tiempo allí.

Pero también estaba desorientado,"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?"pensó. La había visto pelear en otras ocasiones e incluso había peleado contra ella numerosas veces en torneos pasados. A pesar de que hoy estuviera particularmente locuaz e irritante, la ferocidad y velocidad a la que estaba acostumbrado no estuvieron presentes esta vez."¿Acaso estaba conteniéndose?"K' no estaba seguro, tal vez simplemente estaba cansada…tal vez él había mejorado, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro es que no había visto su cabello teñirse de rojo ni una sola vez durante esta pelea.

El joven recuperó su compostura y ajustó sus lentes mientras le echaba un vistazo…pero lo que vio allí lo shockeó. Aún estaba arrodillada en el suelo respirando con dificultad pero también estaba… ¿sonriendo? El hecho no lo hubiera molestado si hubiera sido un tipo de sonrisa resignada por la derrota, pero esta era una sonrisa entretenida… casi aterradora.

— ¿Qué carajo te suce…? —antes de pudiera terminar la oración sintió el frio cayendo de su guante y vio las gotas en su chaqueta de cuero. Tocó el líquido con sus dedos desnudos.

"¿Agua…?"

El hombre volvió su vista a la militar pero su sonrisa ya había desaparecido. Lentamente se puso en pie observándolo con un sentimiento de emoción escondiéndose en sus ojos.

No había de que tuviera sentido en su cabeza, ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? Observó las manos de la joven…parecían mojadas y había gotas cayendo de sus dedos también. K' había detenido el fuego ¿verdad?... ¿o acaso lo detuvo ella misma antes de que él pudiera hacerlo?

— Agradecería que mantuvieras esto un secreto por el momento, pero de todas maneras eres libre de hacer lo que desees — y con estas palabras Leona dio media vuelta alejándose dejando atrás un K' confundido y sin habla.

* * *

Era una noche particularmente atrayente para estar afuera, pero tenía sentido, era el día especial de Whip después de todo. Leona siempre estuvo fascinada por la habilidad que poseía su amiga de mantener todo en su exterior en orden previniendo que sus emociones se desmoronaran a pesar de las cicatrices de su pasado. A veces la joven soñaba con alcanzar ese grado de paz, pero siempre se veía tan lejos de ella…

No estaba decidida sobre cómo vestirse para la fiesta en el bar de King, de hecho la situación le era petrificante y no hubiera aceptado ir no hubiera sido por el bien de Seirah. Su plan inicial consistió en ir con su uniforme de falda y blazer azul hasta que Whip se lo negó horrorizada y le presto un vestido. Leona no le dio vueltas al asunto y acepto la ayuda…pero ahora que estaba caminando entre gente podía sentir decenas de ojos curiosos clavándose en su nuca, observando…y se sentía horrible. Era un simple vestido verde, nada ostentoso y aun así, no podía evitar sentirse paranoica.

La fiesta fue jovial y Leona diviso algunas caras familiares, entre ellas vio a Yuri, Mai, y Ryo entre otros.

"Supongo que debí haber esperado esto, al fin y al cabo es el bar de King"se dijo a sí misma.

Leona pasó la noche con sus amigos mercenarios hasta que, después de unas horas, Clark se despidió cargando a Ralf en su espalda, quien se había desmayado por haber tomado demasiadas copas. La protegida de Heidern rio en su mente acostumbrada a estos particulares escenarios, ya casi podía oír a Whip mofando a Ralf al día siguiente por su baja tolerancia al alcohol. Vio como sus superiores se marchaban y hecho un vistazo hacia al balcón, la luna estaba brillando en su punto más alto regalando una maravillosa vista que apreciar. Desde una esquina de la habitación busco a su amiga con la mirada hasta que la vio en la barra, la castaña estaba hablando entretenidamente con Kula, Athena y King. Leona las observó mientras reían y sostenían sus copas en alto haciendo un brindis, y muy en el fondo ese familiar sentimiento agridulce la visitó y comenzó a revolver su interior.

"Me pregunto si alguna vez seré capaz de saborear tal felicidad"pensó con un sentimiento puro de incertidumbre. Miró alrededor, el bar estaba tan lleno como cualquier otra noche, la banda de jazz era energética aunque Leona pensó que su cantante llevaba puesto un exceso de maquillaje hasta el punto en que comenzó a derretirse con la temperatura del lugar haciéndola ver como una imagen del test de Rorschach. La chica examinó el lugar, gente por todas partes diciendo demasiadas palabras y al mismo tiempo sin decir nada. Gente hablando sobre temas triviales en los que ni siquiera estaban interesados. Gente tratando de fornicar. Nada más que un cúmulo de artistas de teatro y estafadores.

Leona caminó hacia el balcón, ya no podía soportar las canciones de acid jazz y el parloteo contento un minuto más, simplemente no encajaba…jamás lo haría. En momentos como ese deseaba poder ser como esas personas. Era verdad: la ignorancia es felicidad.

Cuando salió al exterior una brisa cálida le acaricio el rostro y los mechones de su flequillo le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello, jamás se acostumbraría a llevar el cabello suelto."Debería cortarlo", simplemente quería desaparecer…al menos ya no estaba dentro del tumulto social.

Se acercó a la orilla del extenso balcón reposándose en el pretil, desde ahí podía ver la ciudad en toda su iluminada magnificencia. Miro hacia abajo y se concentró en la avenida y los autos que pasaban de a borrones. Se preguntó que sonido haría su cuerpo si golpeara contra el concreto desde esa altura.

Un movimiento a su costado rompió su trance. Dio un vistazo a su izquierda y encontró a K' en el otro lado del balcón bebiendo desde su vaso.

La fiesta se le había hecho jodidamente aburrida y ya que Maxima había tomado la tarea de velar por que Kula no bebiera o hiciera algo excesivo K' terminó rodando solo por lo que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Había estado parado ahí un tiempo largo antes de que Leona llegara, secretamente esperando que la chica no notara su presencia, pero ella lo miró haciendo contacto visual por unos segundos antes de que él se escondiera dentro de su trago.

"Mierda, lo único que faltaba. Debería haber traído mis putos lentes".

Al principio no notó que era ella ¿cómo podría? Llevaba puesto un vestido y se había desatado el cabello, esa vista lo hacía sentir…incómodo. El joven fijó sus ojos en los edificios parpadeantes y fingió no haberla visto, pero la curiosidad lo estaba devorando por dentro. La única ventaja que tendría si hacia la pregunta era que Leona no era la clase de persona que extendería una conversación con parloteo y banalidades. Al menos hablar con un anormal era mejor que hablar con un idiota.

— ¿Desde cuándo controlas agua? — pregunto K' con una voz inexpresiva aun mirando la ciudad.

— Desde hoy, al menos efectivamente — dijo ella replicando su tono — ¿Por qué decidiste entrenar conmigo? — Leona prefería dejar de lado el tema de sus nuevos poderes.

No habían llevado ni dos minutos de conversación y K' ya estaba irritado.

— Entrené contigo porque Maxima me obligó, cree que debo acostumbrarme a distintas técnicas ya que se acerca un nuevo torneo…pero tu técnica no evito que barriera el suelo con tu cara— siseó mientras apretaba el vaso hasta que sus nudillos se blanquearon.

K' hablaba con la calma de un monje aunque dentro de sí burbujeaba el resentimiento por las palabras de hoy. Leona giró su cabeza para verlo pero él no devolvió la mirada.

La joven supuso que aún estaba…dolido por el intercambio durante la pelea, lo sabía porque ella era igual, igual de sensible e igual de buena en ocultarlo, pero no se puede engañar a un mentiroso en su propio juego. Leona tenía un ojo clínico especial que se percató del efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en el forajido de NESTS. En el momento en el que K' se había referido a su sangre Orochi Leona supo que había tocado un nervio, y no podía evitar sentir remordimiento.

Respiró profundo y trato de enmendar las cuentas.

— Mi padre era un Hakkeshu, manejaba el agua — dijo notando que era noche de luna llena.

K' ato cabos y alcanzo una epifanía. Jamás había mostrado interés alguno en Orochi y su pasado ya que su enemigo descansaba en otra parte, y en lugar de una entidad maligna era una organización ilegal de biotecnología. Pero si había oído algunas historias de la boca de Maxima, su amigo investigaba el pasado y los antecedentes de cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino, y especialmente si era en una batalla. K' sabía que 'Hakkeshu' era el nombre asignado a los seguidores de Orochi y que algunos de los más fuertes controlaban poderes espirituales excepcionales incluyendo elementos de la naturaleza, pero no sabía que estos poderes se heredaban por vínculos de sangre. Según la leyenda, los ocho poderes eran reencarnados al azar en diferentes individuos alrededor del globo.

— Y aun así hoy fuiste un fiasco…— dijo K' en voz baja, pero ella estaba muy lejos para haberlo oído."¿Sera capaz de hacerlo ahora?"— ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?

El joven estaba particularmente hablador esa noche para alguien como él. Probablemente todos esos tragos de whiskey estaban haciendo efecto. Leona dudo por un segundo y escaneo a su alrededor hasta que comenzó a caminar hacia el quedando frente a frente.

— ¿Puedo? — dijo apuntando a su copa.

— Da lo mismo — contesto desviando la mirada.

La chica tomo el vaso y puso su mano derecha flotando sobre la boca en movimientos circulares. K' observo atentamente en desconfianza pero nada paso. Dejo escapar un suspiro de burla pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra un pequeño hilo de agua comenzó a ascender en mociones circulares. Vio como el agua se separaba a si misma del alcohol guiada por esos delicados dedos, se veía como una especia de gusano transparente. Después de unos segundos el hilo se desintegro nuevamente en el trago y Leona le devolvió la copa.

— Tch, ahora ya no quiero beberlo. ¿No podrías simplemente haber hecho lo que hiciste hoy? — dijo K' mientras observaba su bebida con un mohín de asco.

— Todavía no lo he dominado completamente. No sé cómo extraer el agua del aire y todavía tengo dificultades creándola, por lo que necesito una fuente de líquido para manipularla efectivamente.

Leona no sabía porque estaba hablando sobre esto, especialmente porque de todas las personas justamente con K'. Tal vez esas copas de vino que bebió más temprano le estaban dando a su lengua un poco de libertad pensó. De todas formas, no era como si el chico se lo fuera a contar a alguien. Actuaba como un pelmazo, era verdad, pero también parecía…discreto, y además, ella aun necesitaba un compañero en su entrenamiento y el hecho de que el joven de pelo blanco supiera manejar fuego lo convertía en el perfecto saco de boxeo y motivador para que Leona aprendiera como usar su hidroquinesis. Por supuesto que podría haberle pedido el favor a Kyo, estaba en buen términos con Heidern y Chizuru les hubiera arreglado felizmente un encuentro, pero era muy engreído y hablador para ella…y no era tan buen luchador. La otra opción posible era Yagami, pero su pelea ciertamente hubiera sido lideraba por una sensación de profundo odio más que cooperación. Para Leona Iori era la encarnación de todo lo que ella odiaba de sí misma y de lo que no quería convertirse. El hermano de Whip en cambio, aunque jamás lo admitiría, era su similar. Con el todo era fácil, no incómodo y tedioso como la mayoría de sus interacciones sociales con el resto del mundo. Sino que al igual que ella, él era directo y cortante.

— ¿Una fuente de líquido? ¿De dónde sacaste el agua cuando estábamos peleando entonces? — dijo K' con un fastidio sereno.

— Fue una situación extrema, estabas apunto de quemar mi garganta. Supongo que mi instinto de supervivencia activo mis poderes — dijo ella con un tono aburrido y su cabeza en alto.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Esa actitud arrogante. Los juegos mentales. Ese'el fuego de un imitador no quema'.

— Hoy en el entrenamiento estabas buscando que te quemara —"Para poder usar tus poderes…me usaste a mí, maldita mocosa"— querías que te empujara al límite. Lo suficiente para que pudieras activarlos.

— Si. Funcionó. Gracias — contesto ella con rigidez pero genuinamente agradecida.

Leona quería pedir una mano, pero su timidez se lo dificultada y la idea no le era muy atrayente tampoco. Había pasado su vida entera siendo ayudada por las personas a su alrededor: Heidern, Clark, Ralf… pero si no fuera por K' probablemente aun estaría practicando sola en su cuarto con un bol de agua sin haber obtenido ningún resultado.

Mantuvieron el silencio mientras apreciaban las luces de neón a lo lejos, la música jazz sonando distante. K' mantenía su vista absorta con su boca torciéndose en disgusto. Se sentía como un juguete de prueba. Se sentía humillado, había sido manipulado para que ella consiguiera lo que buscaba.

— Lo siento — dijo Leona observando sus zapatos — en realidad no creo lo que dije hoy.

— No importa — contesto él aunque en sus entrañas sintió un alivio.

No era como si la opinión de la militar pesara algo para él, sino que la validación de un extraño era algo que culposamente disfrutaba, y saber que aunque sea una persona no lo veía como una sobra de ADN Kusanagi era un poco consolador.

Desde la Avenida se oían las voces distantes de los transeúntes y el andar de los coches. Una brisa de aire fresco los baño a ambos.

— Es una hermosa noche — dijo Leona cerrando sus ojos — hace juego con Seirah.

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de K' por un segundo antes de desvanecerse.

— Si, lo hace…no que eso signifique algo de todas formas — respondió K' arrogante como si la hubiera oído decir que la Tierra era plana — en su cumpleaños pasado hizo un frío que te cagas.

Era verdad, Leona recordaba ese día porque Heidern le había prestado su chaqueta cuando la vio temblar a pesar de sus esfuerzos por esconderlo. Pero también recordaba que a pesar de que ese día la tarde fue fresca, la mañana fue soleada…a diferencia de su "día especial".

— Mi cumpleaños fue lluvioso…— agrego inexpresiva hablando mayormente consigo misma. Un silencio prolongado lleno la corta distancia entre ambos.

— Entonces te encajó — respondió el con una voz tajante como un hoja de afeitar."Mierda"maldijo K' en su mente. La ojeo disimuladamente tratando de descifrar su rostro pero si la pálida joven estaba sintiendo alguna emoción él no lo noto."Verdaderamente es como un robot"se dijo a sí mismo. La mayor parte del tiempo K' era grosero hacia la gente intencionalmente, lo cual era su naturaleza. Pero el chiste de este efecto puercoespín era que en las pocas ocasiones que quería ser considerado, inevitablemente acababa siendo hiriente. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ser amable, tal vez porque sabía que al ser quien se distanciaba a si mismo de las personas estaba un paso de ventaja de las personas distanciándose de él. Trato de eliminar la tensión de la situación.

— Yo no sé cuándo es mi cumpleaños — dijo el chico pretendiendo estar en compostura a pesar de los golpes de su corazón violento."¿De verdad vas a hablar de esto? ¿Ahora? ¿Con ella?"quería patearse a sí mismo en las pelotas, ahora si estaba arrepintiéndose de haber bebido tanto whiskey.

Leona lo miro impasible, y luego su guante rojo con la marca de NESTS aun fundida en el metal.

— ¿Hay algo que recuerdes antes de que todo esa pasara? — La militar sabia sobre lo que le estaba hablando, su equipo había estado fuertemente involucrado en la investigación del sindicato ilegal. A través de sus revisiones se había topado con algunos informes que describían en detalle la experimentación que el cartel forzaba sobre sus sujetos, y la perdida impuesta de la memoria era un concepto que resaltaba en diversos párrafos. A pesar de que jamás hizo preguntas al respecto, Leona tenía la certeza de que K' había soportado algunas de esas atrocidades, explicaría porque era tan distante y desconfiado de la gente en general.

— No, ni siquiera mi puto nombre. La única memoria que tengo antes de esa prisión es Seirah…pidiendo que me mantuviera fuerte hasta que nos encontráramos otra vez — a pesar de que K' jamás se hubiera imaginado hablando de algo tan personal con alguien que apenas conocía, se sentía tan bien finalmente decirlo en voz alta en lugar de reprimirlo.

— Y lo hiciste — dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, notando por primera vez que eran grises. El corrió la mirada dejando salir un suspiro.

— Supongo

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Leona dijo finalmente lo que había tenido en mente toda la noche.

— Que bien que no trajiste esos lentes, hubiera sido verdaderamente de mal gusto — el alzo sus cejas y rio sarcásticamente — De hecho creí que los usabas para esconder ojeras

— ¿Tú quieres hablar de mal gusto? Ni siquiera tienes habilidades sociales, asustas a la gente — K' se preguntó nuevamente si había cruzado la línea pero no hubo reacción por parte de ella — Y no tengo ningunas jodidas ojeras…a pesar de que no suelo dormir bien — K' susurro la última oración pero esta vez Leona estaba lo suficientemente cerca para haberla oído.

— ¿Pesadillas? — dijo ella sin que sonara como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación. Esto tomo a K' fuera de guarda, y asintió — Me pasa todas las noches. A veces sueño con mi padre.

K' proceso las palabras que la militar estaba diciendo y la manera en la que lo hacía: sin esfuerzo, como si estuviera leyendo una lista de compras del supermercado. Había oído algunas historias sobre ella y el Disturbio de Sangre.

K' jamás lo había presenciado con sus propios ojos pero había oído a peleadores describirlo como 'el cambio de un interruptor'. El color del pelo del individuo en cuestión cambia su color, y la persona se transforma en un monstruo sin consciencia y sediento de sangre. Algunos rumores rezaban que ella había matado a todo su pueblo incluyendo su propia familia estando en el Disturbio, y que luego de esto deambuló perdida por la jungla hasta que Heidern se topó con ella por coincidencias del destino. K' trato de imaginárselo, una pequeña niña en llanto cubierta por la sangre de su familia, sin hogar a donde ir y sin nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

Le recordaba a si mismo cuando NESTS lo había capturado como rata de laboratorio. Era solo un niño…sin familia, sin hogar a donde ir y con nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ambos, solo niños abandonados a su propia suerte de mierda.

— A veces desearía poder borrar algunos recuerdos de mi cabeza — dijo Leona con su voz escondiendo cansancio y tratando de disimular su resignación.

K' miro su vaso y luego a la ciudad, ella tenía razón, la noche era ciertamente esplendida. De repente, el joven dejo escapar una risa sencilla mientras observaba la expresión confundida de la muchacha a su lado. ¿De verdad tenía que explicarlo?

K' dirigió su mirada a las luces distantes sosteniendo su copa como si su vida dependiera de ello, y exhaló.

— Es tan tragicómico. Memorias perdidas, memorias que quieres perder — bajo la vista a su vaso nuevamente pero esta vez con un ligero ceño fruncido — el mundo nunca va a nuestra manera, eh?

Leona sonrió ligeramente, K' la observo y sintió que era…etérea. Como una mariposa a la que evitas perturbar porque quieres apreciarla un poco más antes de que tome vuelo. El joven rompió su trance y borro los pensamientos de su mente.

— Ese vestido te sienta horroroso — dijo secamente."¡Idiota!".

— Se siente horroroso también — contesto ella sin tomar ofensa.

Leona miro los edificios, si no preguntaba ahora jamás lo haría. Respiro hondo.

— Quiero pedirte un favor, creo que seré capaz de desarrollar mi hidroquinesis mejor con tu ayuda.

K' le echó un vistazo agradecido por el cambio de foco en la conversación pero al mismo tiempo perplejo.

Como no había nada que él supiera dominar aparte de luchar y el arte de ser un idiota profesional nadie solía pedir su ayuda. Pero sea la forma que fuera, en realidad no tenía ningún consejo útil, ni siquiera era capaz de controlar su pirokinesis sin un guante especial.

— Deberías pedírselo a Kula, el hielo es esencialmente agua — contesto K' mientras se rascaba la sien, tenía el hábito de acomodar su anteojos de sol cuando estaba nervioso pero obviamente no los había traído consigo. Eran de 'mal gusto'.

— El hielo no ayudara, es como tu dijiste. Necesito estar al límite en donde no tenga otra opción más que generar agua — Leona miro sus propias manos en la barandilla y luego a K' con su usual aura de seriedad — Y que urge al agua más que el fuego.

K' bajo la vista a sus zapatos, ella tenía razón. ¿De verdad iba a decir que si? Eso significaba levantarse temprano en la mañana y salir de la casa para estar alrededor de todos esos gorilas voluminosos, e incluso moverse y sudar sin ganar nada a cambio. Pero en el fondo de su desolado ser sabía que ya había tomado una decisión sin conocer la razón del porqué. De la misma manera en la que su temperamento tenía una mecha corta, su impulsividad también.

— Estaría más cerca de Seirah…— dijo entre dientes actuando como si estuviera considerando la propuesta.

Habló con su característica voz irritada, su mirada agresiva y su postura arrogante mientras procedía a tomar lo último del whisky que aun sostenía en su mano.

— Okey, entrenare contigo y te pateare el trasero hasta que aprendas algo. Solo no desperdicies mi tiempo niña.

— Gracias — dijo ella cortésmente y con cara de póker reprimiendo una sonrisa

— Sabes, podrías…habérselo pedido a Kusanagi — dijo K' con su natural desinterés fingido creyendo que ella estaría de acuerdo y cambiaria de parecer, pero Leona sacudió su cabeza.

— Un idiota arrogante y silencioso es mejor que uno arrogante y ruidoso.

K' frunció el ceño y la observo, ella le devolvió una mirada sombría. Hicieron contacto visual por unos segundos hasta que lentamente comenzaron a reír con calma. De repente K' llego a la realización de que si pasar tiempo juntos seria así, no le importaba entrenar por cuanto tiempo ella deseara.

Se pararon silenciosos uno a la par del otro admirando los millones puntos blancos en el canvas negro. Polos opuestos de la misma naturaleza, diferentes caras de la misma moneda, agua y fuego. Ninguno de ellos desperdiciaba tiempo con palabras insignificantes, y de todas formas…no había nada más que necesitara ser dicho.

* * *

 **Bueno, después de un largo tiempo decidí escribir otro fic, y que mejor manera de volver que con un ship tan extraño como este :) Siempre pensé que K' y Leona tenían mucho en común y se complementaban bastante bien, y por falta de material sobre esta pareja decidí escribir algo yo misma para satisfacer la necesidad. Ojala hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo!**


End file.
